


SWEET PEA

by Griffin63



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffin63/pseuds/Griffin63
Summary: Frank’s mid life crisis vacation is coming to an end. But he’s got a bit of time to kill so he heads off down Walking Street. His vacation isn’t over yet, not by a long shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Girl).



> Before you read on, please be aware that this is a story of a sexual encouter between a man and a child prostitute. If that kind of thing offends you please move on. I certainly do not condone the kind of behavior Frank performs in this story. But I still had a lot of fun writing it !

SWEET PEA  
Part One.

 

“..I’m gettin bugged drivin’ up the same old strip gotta find a new place where the kids are hip....”

The Beach Boys belted out a long ago classic straight into Franks eardrums via his iphone  
headphones. No better, more anti social way to tell the world to leave me alone Frank decided. Even though it was literally impossible to drown out ALL of the background noise and doff doff music coming from the bars, it did have the desired effect. And so the evening of “Day 8” of Frank’s “Midlife Crisis” vacation found Frank hanging out in Walking Street, half heartedly ducking into various beer bars and tossing up if he really needed that last minute massage. Been there, done that. Which said it all about the trip really. Everything he said he wanted to do he had done, in record time. He’d had sex with a couple of Asian women, once with a ladyboy (The main attraction being he knew she’d let him fuck her ass) and a string of “happy ending” massages. He’d seen the golden beaches, he’d swum up to the poolside bar, he’d eaten a hundred and one different kinds of local cuisine, from carts, from stalls. He’d loaded up on cheesy souvenirs for the folks back in the world. Not that there were many to buy for, seeing Frank had pretty much stopped talking to everybody. And now he was bored, killing time. Not wanting to waste any time but happy to be going home in 36 or so hours. So on he went, dodging the touts, ignoring the bargirls and street walkers. The novelty had worn off, it had been a fun trip, he’d got it out of his system. Time to go home.

“...down. So welcome back baby, to the poor side of town..”

Doing his second or third circuit of Walking Street a pretty young local girl suddenly grabbed his attention, she was selling candy and gum. He’d noticed the child touts before but in the noisy chaos and whimsy of WS they were lost in the shuffle. But for this moment in time, the girl had Frank all to herself, his undivided attention. “Want gum mister? Want gum? Good price..” the girl said, in terrible accented english. Pausing Johnny Rivers mid caterwaul about leaving the “Poor side of town” Frank thought, oh what the hell, probably the only thing shes sold all day, and my mouths a bit stale anyways. “Yeah ok, givus a couple of those” pointing to a pack of Wrigleys Spearmint “40 ba you pay” the girl replied. The money and gum changed hands and as Frank said his thanks and as he started to walk off the girl wrapped herself around his waist to hug him, surprising and lightly tingling Frank. He crouched down to reciprocate her hug and she squeezed into him tighter. “Wow, this is unexpected” Frank mumbled, fully realizing the girl, who couldn’t have been any older than ten and certainly didn’t look as if she’d had a gilt edged education, could not have understood him. “You like, you like me?, you want girl? You want girl for boom boom? I do yum yum for you, make you happy”...Frank recoiled in horror as if she’d slapped him “No! No! Your too young no boom boom” he exclaimed.  
“You shouldn’t be doing this, your a kid” he said even though he knew any form of moral outrage or condescension would be totally lost on this child. The girl just let go of him, shrugged and went back to her peddling of gum, and seeking out of soft targets. Frank walked off at a brisk, almost running pace. He got all of about 35 feet away, when he turned into a small bar, ordered a beer, and started to do some reevaluation.

Apart from the now fulfilled desires we mentioned before, Frank always had one other super secret longing. And that was to have sex with a very young girl. Not a REALLY young girl, but one that we generally refer to today as “tweens”, with a couple of years either way. Apart from a few bawdy pub jokes in years past, he had never mentioned it to anybody. And nor would he. Along with the strong possibility of being caught, Frank had a strong aversion to force, or tricking somebody against their will. It just wasn’t in his makeup. He was for the most part a very reserved man. Not shy, but everything but. The only way he would actually act on this would be for the girl to be a willing accomplice and there to be no possibility of it “getting out”. And with his other character reservations, Frank always knew it would never happen and consigned it to his masterbation fantasy catalogue. Until now that was, there was an opportunity waiting for him. Five thousand kilometres and 3 timezones from home, Frank decided fuck it, why die wondering. So he finished off his green bottle of Tuborg and walked out of the bar, going back the way he came in. 

Seconds later he returned to where the girl still hawked her wares, this time she was facing away from him, talking to another local teen boy who was wearing a red Ferarri ballcap. Soon as he saw Frank he vanished. Frank tapped her once on the shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned suddenly, but smiled when she recognised Frank. “Hey hansum man, you back. You want more gum.....or bum” she giggled at her own silly joke and Frank resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. “Or just fun...with bum” she continued on, barely able to stop herself from cracking up.  
“Yeah yeah, ok funny girl, I think you know why I...err...aah... “  
Frank started to struggle with the words, he just couldn’t get the words out. The girl having seen this phenomenon before, realised this. She just rolled her eyes, grabbed his sleeve and commanded “come come” and he allowed himself to be led, around the corner. All of six feet away from where they stood only moments before. 

It may as well have been six kilometres. Literally lurking in the shadows was “Mama San” quite possibly the ugliest woman Frank had ever seen in his life. And this was in a country full of physically attractive people. Frank’s first thought was a comparison to the pimp in the movie “Taxi Driver”. But unknown to Frank, Mama San’s sixty years of experience in all forms of vice and fuckery would have left “Sport” for dead. She’d seen it all and catered to all, GI’s in the 60’s, hippies in the 70’s, tourists in the ‘80’s and onwards, she’d done it all. At least 78 people had died at her hands since 1957 mainly as a result of “disciplinary actions” and she wasn’t done yet. Of the 78, 45 of them were girls or boys she had working for her, 28 were “Johns” who’d stepped out of line and the other 5 were “business rivals”. Although she looked and dressed poor, she was far from it. The expensive looking Volkswagen SUV she leant on was testimony of that. She didn’t have to do what she did, she just couldn’t stop. “You want the girl? One thousand short time, two thousand long time” Mama San barked before Frank had even had a chance to nod. “No rough stuff, she’ll make you happy or you come back to me I fix..” Frank, thinking he really should put up at least a token attempt at negotiation ( But still not realising long time was all night ) said “Two thousand ba for whole night?” Mama San, knowing a greenhorn when she saw one said “Two Thousand plus bar fine, that’ll be two thousand five hundred”  
“But were not in a bar...” protested Frank, trying not to sound too whiney, and realising he’d come off sounding like a total twat, was wanting to get away as soon as he could. “You want a room, 400 ba extra” Frank, realizing he’d been done by an expert said “No I’ll take her back to..” “You could take her to Tiger Balm, it’s just down the street, she’ll show you where theres a hole in the fence” Mama San helpfully interjected. “No it’s ok” Even Frank knew the local cops swept the Tiger Balm Gardens at least a couple of times a night, dragging out all types of human vermin. Mama San knew it too, she was fucking with him for the sheer fun of it. “Okay, two thousand five hundred all night, I’ll have her back here in the morning” Frank said, now more desperate than ever to get away, to tell the truth this evil woman terrified him. Mama San just grunted and waved her hand, but then said something in the native language to the girl, obviously some kind of instruction coupled with a warning of the consequences for non compliance. The girl just nodded, looking at the ground. Truth be told, Mama San didn’t give a flying fuck if the girl came back or not, there were plenty more where she came from. “Have a nice time you kids” Mama San called out as they left, it reminded Frank of some kind of perverted Carol Brady impersonation.

“...that you are a shooting star, and all the world will love you just as long, as long as you are?...”

With a small tinge of guilt, Frank deduced that the girl was the same age now as he was when that song by Bad Company had come out. 1975 was a really long time ago, and Frank at that stage of his life knew next to nothing about sex, and cared even less. He was then still in many ways a little boy, he certainly didn’t have to work the streets of some tourist shithole selling his ass or pussy like this poor wench. Never mind. He had put his headphones back on, mainly to soothe his nerves and also to appear nonchalant. In case he was being watched. And in any case he couldn’t really talk to the girl even if he wanted to, language remember? To get to “Old Town” where his hotel was situated they had to walk a reasonable distance, along the one traffic artery that bisected the Tiger Balm Gardens that separated Old Town from it’s newer brasher sister. After a while Frank got sick of walking ( but not of staring at the girl’s cute little ass ) and he hailed a cab. The cab, an old London Taxi painted bright orange and plastered with baubles and crap pulled up, so they both climbed in and moments later it arrived in Old Town, at Franks hotel.

Frank’s hotel was the old “Nestle House” which had been converted into a series of suites and rooms around an enormous atrium/courtyard which hosted not only it’s own rainforest but the obligatory swimming pool with it’s poolside bar. But as far as Frank was concerned the best part about the hotel (apart from the price) was because it was an old warehouse/factory there were still plenty of little lanes and “rabbit warrens” leading into the complex where he could sneak the girl in. The Concierge probably could have been silenced with a gratuity, but Frank didn’t know that for sure. Soon they had got past any security obstacles real or imagined, and they were in Frank’s room. 

“You want fuck now?” the girl loudly asked before the door was even shut  
“Could you say it any louder, I’m sure some people in Singapore couldn’t hear you” Frank muttered.  
“Hah?”  
“Never mind, pick something” Frank said, throwing a couple of take out delivery menus at her. She proudly picked the Dominos menu and got straight to work with the pleasant task of picking what she wanted to eat. Frank took off his Panama hat and threw it onto the bed and walked over to the bar fridge and pulled out a Tuborg and a Coke. Turning back towards the bed, he saw that the girl had requisitioned his hat, and was now lying on her stomach, still perusing the Dominos menu. He walked over to give her the Coke but she snatched the beer out of his hand instead. “Hey you little bitch, give it back” he exclaimed but it was already open and well on the way down her gullet. His first thought was she’s too young to be drinking but then he realized she was also way too young to be in a hotel room with a man 5 times her age! Kind of a little hypocritical, especially considering she was there for the purpose of debauchery and degradation. Frank let it slide and got himself another beer. Finally she decided on what she wanted and pointed to the Spicy Chicken Twist “Looks good, I’ll go that one” Frank responded, looking at the Paradise Island special. The girl looked up and smiled at him, she truly looked adorable in that hat. While Frank ordered she turned on the TV and started watching a local soap opera. That was her gone for the next thirty minutes. Frank took the opportunity to make sure all his money and valuables were in the safe, snd also stashed his new iphone and bought out an ancient Nokia flip phone with a local sim. He did this solely because the instructions he heard Mama San give the girl were in his opinion almost certainly instructions to lift as much stuff as she could, and any failure to do so would result in a beating. He also left some change and would leave his ipad out as well. It was old and on it’s last legs, he had a new one waiting for him at home.  
The soap ended, running straight into a short cartoon of “Wally Gator” dubbed in the local language, Frank couldn’t take his eyes off it. But before it ended the Pizzas arrived, Frank setting them up on a small table near the balcony. The girl bought over another beer for them each and they both honed into the pizza. Requests to remove Frank’s prized Panama were completely ignored outright or met with a hang dog expression, the hat was on her head to stay.

75 minutes later the pizzas were gone, the girl (still with hat) was back on the bed lying on her stomach watching a “Sons of Anarchy” episode totally absorbed, and completely unaware that Frank had positioned himself in a way so that he could see up her dress. Any reservations he may have had were fading (not that there were that many to start with) and he was more and more eager to get the ball rolling so to speak. But where and how to start. The Spa! Good a place as any. While the show was finishing up he went and filled and ran the spa. He located some massage oil, condoms, he took a viagra and decided it was now, no more waiting.

Climbing on the bed next to her he asked “Do you know how to kiss”?  
“Hah?”  
“Do-you-know-how-to-kiss” Frank repeated, practically spelling out every syllable.  
She grinned “Nah”  
“Then I’ll teach you”  
Frank moved in, their lips touching, pensively at first but after a second or two it was obvious that the girl had been fucking with him, she knew how to kiss, she was an expert. Both could feel the desire and passion in their long sweet session, for Frank it was quite possibly the most beautiful kiss that he had ever had. He put his all into it. The girl wasn’t quite so besotted, although she did think Frank was kind of cute. But her main thought was Jax from “Sons of Anarchy” and she wondered how it would be to kiss him. But like prostitutes of all ages the world over, she was a great actress and Frank was none the wiser. He probably wouldn’t have cared any way, not at this point.

“Ow”! The girl whimpered slightly when Franks finger entered her pussy. “You OK”? Frank asked. The only bit she got was OK, and she shook her head. Frank, a little bit concerned removed his hand from her crotch and said “C’mon, lets go to the spa” He motioned towards the bathroom and she got up, finally removing Frank’s prized Panama.

Frank stripped down to his underwear and then proceeded to help the girl undress. She had on only her short sundress and her own panties so it wasn’t rocket science. Her panties were nominally white but were very worn and lightly soiled with sweat and bodily fluids. Frank was going to ask for them but before he could she threw them into the bubbling spa, seizing the opportunity for a quick launder. She hopped into the spa while Frank went and got a couple more drinks from the spa. There were no more Tuborgs, the only things left were about 6 cans of Colt 45, “Better than a kick up the arse” Frank muttered to himself and made his way back to the spa where his Lolita fantasy awaited fulfillment.

Once they were both in the spa, Frank motioned for the girl to move closer to him, which she did. He put his arm around her tiny shoulder and once again started to kiss her, first her neck, down to the tiny buds that would one day blossom into tits and then her beautiful lips. They remained liplocked for what seemed like a beautiful eternity, touching and feeling each other and each trying to melt into the other one. Frank was practically ready to come, with or without the act of penetration. But thats why they were here, and he mounted her up slightly onto one of the steps leading into the spa, spread her legs and without any real difficulty entered her tiny pussy with his massive dick. She gasped in slight pain but she got used to the size very quickly and began to relax and enjoy it. He appreciated the extra tightness and started pumping, slowly at first but picked up the pace further into the act. She groaned and moaned quietly underneath him, trying to move her hips in sync. Literally seconds before he was ready to unleash his massive load onto her it suddenly occurred to him that he had forgotten to put on a rubber prophylactic and he had micro seconds to pull ou....too late. His sperm came gushing out like Old Faithfull, right up into the tiny girls uterus. “Oh well” Frank thought, he could afford to be flip. The girl gave absolutely no indication that she had noticed or even cared that her chances of a very early pregnancy had increased dramatically. She had just had the rarest of the rare as far as she was concerned, an orgasm !

After they had made love in the spa they lay together for a while before getting out. Frank wrapped a towel around himself while the girl hung her saturated panties on a shower rail to dry. After she’d used the bathroom and dried off Frank gave her one of his T Shirts to slip over her. He was a 2XL, so the T Shirt was almost as big as her sundress. And of course she looked absolutely adorable in it, especially when she put the Panama hat back on. There she was, in Frank’s “Exide Batteries Monster Jam” white T, with the white hat with a few small pins in it. Frank couldn’t resist getting a photo, so out came his digital camera from his beach bag (He’d forgotten to put it in the safe) and he got a few nice snaps, these would be more precious to him than anything else he bought home from this land. She was pretty, and sexy as hell, and that viagra tablet was waking his dick up again. Time to get going again Frank thought. Putting the camera down, he motioned for the girl to bend over and lie on her stomach near the edge of the bed, and he placed a pillow under her stomach so her cute little ass faced upwards. “Knew these would come in handy” Frank sniggered as he reached for the massage oil and a roughrider condom. Pouring and working in liberal amounts in and around her asshole, he stared down at his massive oversized penis and not for the first time in his life, expressed silent gratitude that he was of the male gender !

Bracing herself for the inevitable entry and accompanying painful burst, the girl wondered what it was that drew so many Johns to her little but overworked ass. Out of every ten men, at least six of them went straight for her bum. Out of all the sex acts and indignities inflicted upon her person over the years, buggery was her least favourite. But to protest or disobey never entered her mind for one second. It was just something she had to do. The girl had been conditioned over the years to just do and obey. She had no idea what her real name was, where she had come from, she had had no education the only homes she had known were on the street, on the beach, and for the last 3 years, Mama San’s little hostel of horrors where about 15 other children lived. The price they paid to live there was high, but it was a warm bed, roof over her head and a meal or two every day. The girl would not give that up for anything, so she just did what she did, everyday. “Aaaow!” The girl stifled a cry thru gritted teeth and tried to train her small body to take the pain. After a minute or so the pain seemed to subside, and Frank (She didn’t know his name either) started to pump again. Not as fast as it was in the spa but she could tell he was throughly enjoying the act “Bully for you you fucking cunt” the girl thought, while feigning pleasure. After a mercifully short time Frank finally came and pulled out, way too fast. “I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD” Frank yelled out triumphantly, to nobody in particular.  
“Shithead” the girl thought. But she still flashed what Frank interpreted (or more correctly imagined) as a congratulatory smile at him. Her grin started to wake up his member yet again !

Luckily for the girl, Frank wasn’t quite up for thirdsys, even if his dick was. So he straightened himself up a bit, and motioned for the girl to turn the TV on. It caught the tail end of an “Orange Crush” commercial and seamlessly led into whatever dreck they wanted to show that Saturday Night. Frank sat up at the head of the bed, and a few seconds later the girl joined him. He patted the spot next to him and she moved over. They put their closest arms around each other and watched the show. Frank couldn’t believe how bad the TV was here. The girl rested her head on his shoulder.

Some time later the TV went off and they climbed under the covers. Coinciding rather nicely with Frank’s energy recovery, they had sex again, for the third time. The girl had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to get little rest, and Frank was going to get his pound of flesh. But she didn’t really mind that much. She liked Frank, apart from the anal ravaging (And she’d had a lot worse before) he’d been kind to her, giving her little kisses here and there on her head and on her cheek. They felt really nice. She actually felt kind of, well, loved. She’d never known her parents, the only affection she’d ever known was not love in a conventional sense, more like lust inflicted upon her. If it were at all possible, she’d find a way to keep Frank for herself, but she knew this wasn’t possible. Frank was feeling similar, if not identical thoughts. He’d really started to fall hard for this beautiful little minx. He wanted to “save” her, get her away from all this. He wanted to give her a home, a good life. But he too knew this could never be. Going home with a ten or eleven year old child bride, he may as well go straight from the airport to the jail. He ejaculated for the third time that evening, rolling off of her and taking off the Rough Rider. Suddenly the girl moved, and although she’d said very little all evening, she suddenly exclaimed in perfect english “Oh no you don’t, it’s my turn now, get crackin’ sunshine”. With an almost superhuman lunge, she managed to push Frank’s head between her legs. Frank considered himself told ! The rest of the night was mainly spent kissing and touching, with Frank sucking what little nubs she had for tits and running his hand across her pretty smooth ass. After another slow session of intercourse they fell asleep in each others arms.

“....current temperature in Old Town is 23 with a high of 35. The beaches are all looking good, make sure you listen to the good guys when we say swim only between the flags we wanna see you all back here this is Buddy Carr on Radio Sunshine 92.3 and stay with the good guys as we present Dick Clarks Rock Roll and Remember !...

The clock radio went off at 9.03 am on a beautiful bright morning with the fast friendly talk of the town’s first and only english language station. Like most mass media on the island it was totally out of date and out of step but in an appealing way. It didn’t take itself too seriously and that was fine by Frank and the other thousands of tourists who listened in usually for short intervals. The girl slept on in a spoon position, big spoon little spoon. Frank’s dick had rested very comfortable between her little butt cheeks since they had finally fallen asleep. As Dick Clark prattled on about the good old days of rock and roll on a decades old syndicated radio show, his penis started to move again. The girl even in her half asleep state responded by moving her ass up and down clenching her gluteous muscles to swallow up his ever swelling member. Finally, without even being asked or told she sprung up from under the covers and assumed the doggy position on all fours. Frank reached for another rough rider and the massage oil and started the prep work. “It’s a tough job but someone’s gotta do it” Frank lamented as he prepared once again to slip his dick into that beautiful little ass again.

“Oh Sweet pea, I love you can’t you see, love you love you love you can’t you see...oh Sweet pea, won’t you be my girl, won’t you won’t you won’t you be my girl...”

END OF Part One


	2. A couple of road trips and a very timely exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a night fucking and sodomising the girl, Frank wants to show he’s really a softy at heart. Mama San’s lifelong career of exploiting the weak comes to a well deserved end, making the dreams of an unlikely couple come true.

SWEET PEA  
Part 2. 

10.30am  
An hour and a bit after their last sodomitic tryst, Frank and the girl were both showered (together) in Frank’s case massaged (by the girl, thank you dear) and they were eating some croissants for breakfast. Frank drank coffee while the girl had a 5 fruit concoction in a bottle with a label in the native language. Frank thought it looked pretty nice and wished he’d got one too. “So, what are you doing today? Frank asked, comfortably and casually.  
“Hah”? The girl replied, not understanding a word Frank said. Not this again Frank thought but then had an idea, the ipad he’d left out had a Google translate app. He set it from english to the native language and typed in the same question. It came out in the native language, in a clear if clinical voice. The child’s reading and writing skills were very limited but enough for the job at hand. She had a ipad herself and knew how it worked.  
“Nothing work”  
“Do you want to spend the day with me?”  
“Yes”  
“We can go for a drive”  
“You have motorcycle”  
“No, a car”  
“We ask mamasan she want more money, can we go over bridge”  
“Anything you want”  
“What”  
“Of course we can”  
“Can we get burgers”?  
“Yes”  
The girl looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. The next question she didn’t need the translator for “Can I wear your hat”?  
“No, we’ll go to Robinsons and buy you your own” The girl squealed with delight, sounding for all the world like a typical 10 or 11 year old, which is what she was really. If only people would let her be. People like myself, he thought to himself. An idea was forming in Frank’s head in relation to the girl, it may or may not work but if it’s something that she may like and benefit from, all the better. But if it doesn’t well at least the chance was there and at worst she’ll end up where she was last night.

Robinsons Department Store was about 100 metres away, and they not only came back with a hat, but a new skirt and a new blouse and some new underwear as well. She quickly changed into her new clothes and her straw hat and was ready to fly ! “Hang on, just one thing left to do” Frank said, taking a Harley Davidson pin out of his hat and putting it into hers. She didn’t say anything, she just gave Frank a kiss on the cheek. Now it was Frank’s turn to feel like he was jumping out of his skin. They left the hotel room and went down to the parking garage to retrieve Frank’s rental car. If the idea of going for a real drive for pleasure had been enough to excite the girl, seeing what they were driving IN was positively mind blowing! A BMW 1 series convertible in blue! Her favourite colour no less. Frank chuckled at and was beguiled by her excitement. But for her, the only motor vehicles she’d ever travelled in were trucks, buses, tuk tuks or the back of a motorcycle taxi. She had been in Mama San’s Tiguan, but it was only to be spoken to, or in a couple of cases to be hit or molested. A pleasure machine it was not. But THIS was like something on TV, in the movies! Frank opened the door for her and she practically leapt in. As he climbed in and started the engine, the girl cried out “TOP DOWN TOP DOWN”! Frank obliged and lowered the top. It’s electric operation was the cause of yet more excitement, and as they left the garage and Frank gunned the car up Napier Road towards Walking Street you could still hear the girl’s squeals of delight !

Seven minutes later they made it to Walking Street and to the corner where Frank had picked her up the night before. What Frank didn’t see (or didn’t notice) in the dark was a small shop house with a tiny terrace next to the main entrance. This terrace was the centre of Mama San’s operations, and there she was, hat covering her face, slumped in her wicker deckchair looking for all the world like she was having a nap in the sun. “Mama San” the girl cried out from the car “Mama San”. Mama San slept on. The girl knew her well enough to know dynamite wouldn’t move her when she was asleep like this, and being 90 years of age she nodded off a lot. The hated Tiguan wasn’t there but her bodyguard/overseer (Another thing Frank didn’t see last night but was certainly there) usually washed it on a Sunday, at the Shell Superwash a few streets away. Besides everybody that knew or worked for Mama San had one thing in common, if she was asleep NOBODY wanted to wake her. So the girl motioned for Frank to take off, they’ll worry about the money later. So off they went, gunning up a few side streets going past the Tuborg Brewery with it’s neon sign and green trucks and soon they were on the ring road with it’s four lanes and were heading in the direction of out of town !

Mama San, or Nguyễn Thị Anh as she was formerly known, or even just plain “Madam Thi” in the papers was born in Cochin China in 1928 to a Annanmese domestic worker on a rubber plantation owned by Michelin SCA. The babys father was not known, but widely suspected to be a French plantation manager or a Corsican truck driver. It really depended on who you may have spoken to on a given day, and in how high a regard the person held the mother. She was a very beautiful but lazy child, she worked out at a very early age it was much preferred and much easier to get people to do the hard work and sacrifice for you rather than do it yourself. She worked herself up thru the Bình Xuyên crime gangs running prostitutes and opium. When the gangs were smashed by the South Vietnamese government in 1955 she simply disappeared with a small cadre of women and her black book and slowly set about carving out her own crime empire. She had very strong connections to the ruling Diem family and was rumoured (falsely although it would have been fine and dandy with her) to have been in a lesbian relationship with Madam Nhu. But she hit the big time with the arrival of the Americans, making a bundle supplying women and drugs to the GI’s, and seemed to have a direct pipeline to the US PX and it’s bounty of plenty. But she went just that little bit too far in 1967 when she helped rip off a US Military payroll and (although this wasn’t disclosed at the time) an accompanying gold shipment bound for the RVN treasury. An arrest warrant was issued for her by the South Vietnamese Government that year, and upheld by the Communist Government 8 years later, it still stood. Not that Thi lost any sleep over it, she was long gone and bolt holed up in Bangkok by the time the National Police bothered to send a car around to her house. She had enough money to pay bribes to suspicious officals, the gold was safely stashed and laundered in a Singapore bank and she didn’t have to do anything at all to earn a living if she wanted. Just to keep busy she ran a small to medium sized syndicate facilitating prostitutes and selling heroin. In the 80’s she arrived in the burgeoning resort/trading port town and got busy buying property and flipping it to developers. But she could never forget how she started and never let go of the prostitution side of things. She loved it ! And most of all she loved the younger girls, she would brag that she would have a girl a week. “The Girl” had her turn. Mama San must have liked her, because she kept her for two 

It was about one minute after the girl and Frank left the corner, and Mama San wanted refreshment. “Go get me a latte and a donut” she barked at the overseer, “Yes Madam” the overseer answered with as much fake enthusiasm as he could be bothered mustering. Truth be told he truly hated that woman. He’d spent the last 13 years listening to her bitch and moan, cleaning up after her, literally burying the bodies for her. He hated her for the great cruelty she shown towards others and the great cruelty she’d forced him to perform upon her charges. He ran the small hostel where the girl and 14 others lived, and miserable as their lives were now, they would be a lot worse if he hadn’t have been there as a buffer. Why was he still there then? Simple, she paid well and he had nowhere else to go. But he did know a few little secrets, like where she kept the key to her home safe. And she had him dig a hidey hole near her back porch which he suspected was to be used to hide the stuff she didn’t want to stash in her safe. So off he trotted to the nearby “Red Baron” convenience store to get her royal fucking highness her precious latte and donut. 

10 minutes he came back and placed the latte and donut on a small table next to where she was sitting. It looked like she’d dozed off again, so he shook her gently to wake her. Her head tilted sideways and her eyes just stared outwards. It would take nothing short of a divine miracle to wake her up. She was dead, of a sudden catastrophic (for her, nobody else) stroke. The overseer was struck by a sudden jolt of shock and surprise, which lasted maybe 30 seconds. Then the shock was replaced by joy and delight, and a strong sense of opportunity. He placed the late Madam Thi back into a sleeping position and covered most of her face with her bucket hat and covered her lap with a blanket. She looked all the world like she was having a nana nap. The overseer took her keys and her elderly tote bag, which had the day/nights takings in it. He unlocked the black Tiguan, threw the tote bag in, and went to get in himself, but remembered he’d forgotten something. He ran into the shophouse (which served as a short time hotel) and looked in about 4 rooms before he found his favourite girl, a beautiful 15 year old malaysian runaway named Cherry. She was just about to wrap her mouth around a John’s cock when the overseer burst in, telling her in english “Get dressed, Mama San has a job for you!” “But I’m busy here” she protested “Not any more toots, you got 10 seconds, and you, (pointing to the John and throwing some banknotes at him) heres you money back, piss off” The john, his resolve wilting almost as fast as his erection protested feebly that he’d paid far more than that and he should get at least something. “Tell you what pal, take this too, and be grateful you won’t be losing your teeth” He then threw an Australian fifty dollar bill at him. The john didn’t have to be told again. “LETS GO, GET IN THE CAR NOW!” the overseer yelled. Cherry took off and ran past Mama San and jumped into the Tiguan’s passenger seat. The Overseer climbed into the drivers seat, but not before taking the latte and donut. “Is Lawan still out front?” Cherry asked “No she’s with a john, an allnighter” the overseer replied.  
“Whats wrong with her?” She gestured towards Mama San  
“She’s napping, you wanna go say bye bye?”  
“Fuck no, but where’s Lawan” Lawan was her best friend, and occasional bed mate.  
“Already told you, shes busy”  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see”  
Finally, the Tiguan headed off, almost sideswiping a London Taxi about 900 metres down the road. But after a turn or two it headed in a southern direction.  
About 45 minutes later it arrived at a large 1920’s Californian bungalow, built on a bluff overlooking the 40 mile beach on one side, and Cape St John, with it’s lighthouse on the other. The overseer told Cherry to wait in the car. Using the housekey he entered Mama San’s attractive home and made a bee line straight to an antique brown elephant statue on top of a bureau in the living room. He picked it up and reached inside it and there it was, the key to her safe. It was hidden behind the bookshelf in a passageway. It opened straight up, and revealed what appeared to be riches beyond the overseers wildest dreams. He went to the kitchen and returned with a couple of green canvas shopping bags and proceeded to empty the safe’s contents into them. There were a few items of jewelry, a small strongbox (with the key still in it) and a HELL OF A LOT OF cash. Mainly US, Australian, Singaporean dollars, and euros. A fine booty on it’s own, but the overseer wanted to see what else she had in the hole under the back verandah. So he went to check that out. It was a clay jar of fermenting cabbage, the smell almost knocked him out. After he covered it up again he took the bags back to the car, where Cherry still waited. She was crying, fretting about Lawan. “Don’t worry about her, we’ll come back for her in a month or so” the overseer commiserated. Cherry need not have worried about Lawan, at that moment she was 50 miles to the north, eating Pizza. But the next time she saw her wasn’t a month away, it was over 2 years and that was purely by chance.

It would be another 19 hours before Mama San was finally discovered to be dead. And that was only because the hot tropical sun speeds up the rate of decomposition. By this time the overseer (Real name James (Jimmy) Rigby 36, British citizen wanted for fraud in his native UK) and Cherry McWhirter, (15 year old anglo-burmese middle class runaway from Georgetown Malaysia) were safely in Bangkok, with her car and some of her cash, of which the combined total was well over 1.25 million US Dollars.

Hours later Frank and the girl were heading north along the four lane ring road that skirted the outskirts of the twin city/resort town. They passed the giant former RAF base which now served as the island’s main airport and also a number of ugly concrete warehouses. Although the sun streamed thru a brilliant blue sky, the drive itself was less than lovely with the visual pollution of numerous advertising billboards and a haze of truck exhaust. The coast road was much nicer but also much slower. None of this mattered to the girl who was just enjoying the sensation of the open road, and was smiling like it was the greatest day of her life. Occasionally she played with the radio, station surfing. So the music alternated between asian pop and the dulcet tones of “Wonderful Radio Sunshine”. Finally the road began to rise above ground level as they approached the “George V Friendship Bridge”. As they flew over the mangrove swamps and channel a feeling of relief swept over them both but more especially the girl. Once they hit the land again Frank made his way left and continued on in a northern direction. The road was a very new freeway and scarcely had a bump on it. With both of them more relaxed, Frank decided to do some “digging”.  
“Whats your name?” He asked  
“Murgatroyd” the girl giggled  
“Seriously, what is it?” The girl didn’t answer, but asked him what HIS name was.  
“Francis Allen Worters, but you can call me Frank”  
“Hah?”  
“Just Frank will be fine” he reached for his ipad still set on translate and tapped in (while he was driving) “What is your name” the question was repeated for the girls benefit. She typed in her reply, back it came in mechanical english.  
“I don’t know for certain I dont remember my parents. I remember one name which I use but even so I don’t really know”  
“Well what is it” Frank asked, bypassing the ipad  
“Lawan” she replied.  
“Hello Beautiful Lawan” Frank responded  
“Hello hansum Frank” Lawan replied with a smile.

10 minutes later a brand new fuel service centre came up. It looked for all the world exactly like the ones Frank passed every day at home. It had a CALTEX gas station, KFC, McDonalds, Costa Coffee and the ubiquitous (in this country at least) Red Baron Convenience store. Frank pulled up at the pumps and Lawan went inside to go to the ladies room while he filled up. Their destination, totally unknown to the girl was a small seaside town called Koh Rama which used to be known as Charlestown Beach. But it was more commonly known these days as “Lidsville” thanks to the large hippy commune that had taken over the abandoned town in the 1960’s, and lived there ever since. Frank finished filling up, washed his windscreen and parked the car just as Lawan came back outside. After Frank paid for the gas they went over to the McDonalds counter for those burgers Frank had promised earlier !

Twenty five minutes later the burgers were done and they were seated back in the car ready to resume their journey. As Frank was putting the key into the ignition, he heard “Frank?”. He looked over at Lawan, and she pulled his head over to her and gave him a kiss on the mouth. It was beautiful. Frank returned the kiss and it was at least another minute before they got back onto the big highway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this is my first attempt at writing for many years so if it appears a little clumsy or cliched, well, I’ll do better next time. Got a few ideas for Chapter 2, just gotta plausibly tie the various ideas together. I’d like to see the girl off the street and into a good life, and Frank to somehow help facilitate that. But if and how that happens I still have no idea. Don’t judge Frank too harshly, he saw a golden opportunity with a (more or less) willing and experienced participant so he took it. It’s not the sort of thing I’d do, or most men would do but you never really know what you would do far from home and faced with an opportunity. Frank made his choice, he has to live with it. Thanks again for reading this far. And cheers
> 
> Griffin


End file.
